Future Days
by freaking heroes
Summary: I never liked any Grey's couple before except Mark and Lexie one...but in this 11th season i find this two cutie and I really really lov Amelia's character she's so damn strong!here we go I hope you'll enjoy it, please let me kow what you think, english is not my first language so please let me know hat you think


_**I never liked any Grey's couple before except Mark and Lexie one...but in this 11th season i find this two cutie and I really really lov Amelia's character she's so damn strong!here we go**_

 _ **This fanfic follows the exact moment after Owen and Amelia's heard Derek's last voice mail and the past few days later.**_

 _ **I hope you'll enjoy it, please let me kow what you think, english is not my first language soo have patient for my mistakes.**_

You're ok?

Yeah..yeah I am..

They where there in Meredith and Derek's room, only the silence and the rythm of their heartbeats and their breath...that comosed a pure melody, the silence wasn't eambarassing but in that silence, every words, every pain, every feeling that they been through talked for them.

Amy's looked at the amazing and patient man on her side, and in that esactly moment she noticed that...she noticed that the way he looked at her,she realized that he looked her in a very very deep way,he looked inside of her in way that anyone before did. He knew everything of her life, the pain that she been throught, all the right ad bad choises all the mess up. she was an hurricane, no..she is a hurricane but he was there beside her and no matter whath he didn't run.

She looked him deeply in his blue eyes and moved by a force and raised her hand to caress his cheek, Owen's body winced as if he had never received a caress or a contact of another human being

in that esacly moment he knew that she's the one. The one person that he were searching for a lifetime, that person that can heal him, that can fix his soul..

she reached him so slowly gaved him a final look in those beautiful blue eyes and kissed him...it was the cutest and sweetest kiss that he had receved and she gave in entire life and their both had great, heartbreaking and passionated love stories but in that moment they realized that there was one of them..one soulmate, that person that can make you forget everything..every pain, every bad choices,every person before and after they're meant to be..

like if the life would to overcome all those obstacles and pain to finally find the person that shares and manages all that mess with you.

And in that moment they really found each other in a way that they never thought before.

the kiss lasted for at leat ten seconds...they wanted more,their souls were insatiable when finally he turned away and looked her like every woman wants to be looked at by a man

a light and sweet smile invaded her cheeks when she was about to say something at that moment the door opened...

Huh guys what are you doing here?

Callie "bad timing" Torres bursted into the room.

"Mh?no, nothing we're just talk.."

"Just Talk uh? a big smile appeared on the face of the brilliant surgeon...she wanted know something more but Richard and Chaterine's just wanted to take a speech for the guests

"Richard is starting his speech... soo lets go...the woman left the room all quickly...

"soo..." He looked at her to give them a reason to not go

"so we need to go..let's continue this later, ok?" she smiled

"yeah, that's sounds perfect...later" he smiled at her too.

the party was over all the guests was leaving the house, few people were in the livingroom with Mer and the children the party wasn't really over.

"so, it's later now?" Owen's wispered at amelia ear

"yeah, certainly". she gazed that tall and ansome man.." so.."

"so...can you say if we go out for a walk? Right know..you know I have a bottle of lime sparkling water at the trailer, do you want some?"

"I'd loved to.."

It was a dark night, the wind broked and stroked the treetop, the stars lighted the way and there was an amazing and full moon..it was the perfect night.

they walked into the trail, hand by hand like they were a couple of teenegers..

"can't wait to have that glass of water."she says to him

"yeah, me too.." he looked her in those beautiful blue eyes..

but in that esactly moment they realized that something was off, there was something off in the air..a jeep..an army jeep.

they heart paused for a few seconds, they knew what that means..

"good evening..sorry for the time but we have hurry to talk to you, Major Hunt."

Major Hunt that words seemed like a knive pulled into their hearts.

they know esacly what that soldiers wanted..

Amelia interrupted "Maybe next time for that glass of water..ok see you tomorrow." and she left..she didn't turn around never when Owen called her.. She was destroyed, she knew what's going to happened and she wouldn't see or feel so she left alone in the dark night.

"Amelia wait, Amelia.." but she was just a dot in the night.. he hurted her again, how he could hurted her again?

"Sorry for the timing..we tried yto reach you at the hospial but you weren't there so we came here... sorry for the timing...It's late, maybe we should probably have this conversation tomorrow.." says the man in uniform.."tomorrow morning we will pass in the ospital..we need to talk with others you.. had a good night Major"

"See you tomorrow" Hunt was so pissed himself with the army with all,and thought that tomorrow he would settle everything .. had to fix everything

Next moring it was a relaxed and calm day in the hospital Owen wasn't the cief anymore so he could take it very calm but he didn't, the only thought in his mind was Amelia, how he hurted and betrayed her trust once again.

he needed to make things right..he wanted to make them right. so in that esaclty moment he wandered trough the corridors trying to find her..no way she was disappeared.

in that moment the soldiers entered and talked with the nurse sitted behid the desk.

"Good morning, we're searching for Cief Hunt..we need to talk to him asap"

Owen won't do this not so soon, not before find Amelia and clear this mess up, but he was a polite man and no matter what he reached the men.

"Hi, i'm here so let's talk."

"Major Hunt, glad to see you can we please have this talk in private, you know governement businnes".

"sure follow me.."

he lead them in an empty conference room.

"so what's about?Why two busy men like you are interested in a regular surgeon?"

"Regular surgeon? you're an hero, your work back in the field saved many many life, your tecnique, the procedures.. "We never saw a doc with your talent and dedication so we're here for.."

In that esactly moment Amelia followed by stephany and Callie they were crossing the hall to stop just infront the door of the conference room where Owen and the two men they were discussing.

"Amelia your tecnique for this surgeon is risky but I think it might be work, i never saw a damage like that before the bones and the nerves are very difficult to fix but I bet everything that we could do this, you could do this, Isn't it Stephany?"

"yeah, sure can't wait to see another big surgeon, I missed when we studied Herman's tumor."

"oh, resident all the same little and happy puppies". Amelia was glad to receive that attention, that means a lot for her especially after Derek's death she wanted to become just like her brother a god of neurology..but suddenly a talked trepassing by the door and Amelia recognized the voices immidiately, they were Owen and the soldiers.

"so Major Hunt we're here because we want you, we want you back on the field, we want your talent."

Owen was speechless "uh..me? I served for ten month this year and it wasn't planned. I don't know..I don't know what to say..."

"you can say yes, unless you have a reason to remain."

in that moment, outside the door the three women were listening all the speech. Callie looked Amelia just to figure out how she was handle all that...

the only thing that the neurosurgeon could do was leave, without words, without looking the others doc in the eyes she just left..

Amelia was a mess, she was destroyed, the only thing that she could feel was the sense of voight that was digging in her stomach, the chills behind her neck and along the back..so the only thing that she could do was hiding herself in on-call room. tring to pull herself togheter.

she was a mess everything in her life was a mess but she wouldn't think of in that moment she compartmentalized her pain and her soul, she wouldn't cry and she didn't.

"what did just happend?" Stephany Edwards didn't notice the scene, she didn't realized what Amelia was being trhough but Callie did. so she looked the resident and just said

"Oh Stephany..are you blind?come on!..." and she left.

Amelia was sitting on the on-call bed, all alone, standing still, every breath she took was painfull just like a flame in her lungs..the only thing that she could think was "I can't lose him..I can't lose him again..." and when the tears were about to irrigate her face she heard the door open..

"Amelia are you here?" Callie was there in front of her..so worried about her friend, so she closed the door and reached her beside the bed."Amelia are you ok?" the orthopedic surgeon looked at her just like a person look a wet puppy with compassion and she hate that people looking her like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." it was a wisper..she couldn't talk loud she was hurt, she was destroyed and she was tring not to falling apart.

"you're clearly not ok dear!" Callie tried to cheer her up. What's wrong?"

Amelia gazed her fried for few second than she exploded.

"what's wrong?What's wrong?" the neurosurgeon was yelling..."Everything it's wrong in here...I moved to seattle for starting a new life...with my brother and now he's dead...the man for I felt for left me when I reached the very rock bottom, he came back I pulled him away, now i'm tring to opened my soul to him and he want to running, he want to catch a plane for war...Now let's tell me what's wrong!

Callie looked at her speechless, the only thing that she could see was her pain, the woman in front of her was a warrior she been trought so much..life was so unfair with her she climbed the bottom and rise to the surface. The only thing that the orthopedic surgeon can think was that her issues were nothing in front of Amelia's. The only thing that she can do was talk to her.

"listen to me, Owen is such a great men. He's serious and so damn sweet and cute with every human being on this earth..you know I saw him when he was with Cristina, they were so in love, in fact they were merried, he loved her so much but honestly I knew Owent Hunt from so many many years and I never...NEVER saw him looked at a person just like he look at you.." She paused. "it's like that he finally found his soulmate, that he was searching for a lifetime. You two are two similar and two bonded so don't worry that's hope."

Callie looked at her friend with such an hope in her eyes she knew it, they were made for each other she knew it, she can feel deply in her bones, she probably were the only one person who knew Owen so much..except Amelia.

"You say that but you don't know..." Amelia looked Callie with her broken eyes, she was tring to udertand but she couldn't maybe she wouldn't..

Meanwhile Chief Hunt laid off the military, in a polite way but when he left the room he saw Edwards sitting on the nurse chair so he reached her..

"Uh, Edwards what are you doing here? you were entrusted to the Shepherd and Torres...why you're not with them ?"

"mmh...right question...They running..mmh Doctor Shepherd running I really don't understand why so.."

"Wait!What? were did she go?" Owen was worried he needed to talk with Amelia. "Edwards were did she go?"

"She run in one call room, Torres is with her.."

Hunt runing so fast, that he coudn't notice anyone in the corridors

"Hunt!Don't Run!" Webber voice was just an echo in the wind.

When Hunt finally came in front the door of one call room his heart take a break, he missed his breath but he pulled hiself togheter and entered in that room.

The room was so dark, striked by shadows he recognized two figures two women one lay down on a bed and on sitting right beside her...

"Amelia, Amelia are you there?.

Neurosurgeon's heart had a break "Oh, no that's him I can handle all this mess right now."

Callie standed up and glanced at Owen like to say "She's all yours" and she left the room.

Owen reached the bed still looking at the woman lying on the bed.

"Amelia please.." he was implore her "Amelia listen to me."

the woman jumped out of the bed trying to obtain the door..Owen stopped her...

"Amelia, please let me explaine"

"Explaine what?You're a couard when things get hard you run..I was like you, you know but i've cheinged, you forced me to change and now you're running again."

"Did you want to know what I've said to those men uh?"

"I don't care, not anymore."

"Amelia, what would you me to say?Please tell me something..."

...ok you won't talk so me first..." Owen looked at her he seemed exausted..

In the exact moment when he opened his mouth to say something bot their cellphones trilled..."oh, no damn it!"

The display signed 911 Emercency code red A domestic accident. So he gave a final look to neurosurgeon and he left followed by her..

They were running trhough the corridors...fast as hell when they finally reached the ER every one was a mess, screaming people, burns, blood a hell on earth.

"What the hell just happen here?" Owen said just like he was the cief, but it wasn't no more.

A busy April kepner answered " An esplosion...Mss. Dawson and her husband...they were a barbecue , when the gas cylinder exploded..no one was involveved well...except the spouses.."

"ok...uh so what we have here?"

"her husband only a few bruises and a broken tibia ... Jackson and Torres are on it. The wife..well the wife is in danger during the explosion hit her head , possible brain trauma Shepherd's on it."

Kepner just left she had to many patient to handler.

"Ok so, do you have everythig under control? Can I check out the wife?" Major Hunt looked at her student

"Sure OR 3."

OR 3

Amelia was in patient brain she was tring to fix all the damage caused by the explosion, the woman lying on the bed on the operating table, was a mess very very hurt and in pain before they gave to her the morphine.

Now she was tring with Edwards to fix patiet's trauma...we was fighting against the time, she needed to move like hell, a bad move and the woman on the table would died.

Foots steps...Owen Hunt entered in the room..."So, everything is under control? Do you need two more hands?"

The Neurosurgeon tried to focused on the patient but with him in that room she can't focused..she couldn't operate a patient, she couldn't had a opened person on the table and working with him in the same room...not that day.

"We have everything under control major Hunt.." she said that word with so much pain in her eyes, her voice was broken but she pulled her self togheter and focused on the patient.

"Are you, sure? I.."

"We're sure Majour Hunt..."She said again.."Everything's undercontrol, I have this..we have this."

Owen knew that something was off, and he knew esactly what it was, so he decided to leave the room and talk to Amelia after the surgeon.

Few hours later the ex chief of surgery tried to searching for Amelia..but she was disappear, so he reached Meredith beside the Operation blackboard for ask some question.

"Oh Chief..do you need something?" Mer look at her the tall blonde man.

"No more chief.." he smiled, exausted.."Meredith, I need to talk to Amelia, she's around?".

Meredith looked at him with a strange gaze " ar you two still togheter?.." she asked like she knew the answer.

"There's any problem?" Owen looked at her woth a strange gaze in his eyes..

" .."

"Just what?"

"You know when Cristina left...she told me to keep an eye on you..check you out..."

"Wait what? Amelia just told that you two had this conversation before and you know, I don't even care...Cristina left, she leave Seattle, she moved on to Zurich, she had the chance of her life time...I understand that i always support her but..I needed to, I need..I have the chance to move on with a person that's right for me.. The person that I always searching for...now I found her and you are messing up...for Cristina? I don't want talk about this anymore you understand?" he was very very pissed with her.

"Sorry..I as just checking you out, i was tryng to protect you?!" the woman she was grasping at straws.

"protect me by your sister in law?Are you serious? What Derek would do?" he said that words without thinking, but he saw that he hurted her.."Sorry I didn' meant it.."

"No, you're right Derek wanted to you guys to be happy, I'm sorry this is really not my business and if you want to continue this I have no problm with that so...she went home..the surgeon go well and she go home to rest that's all. I hope that you guys will figure this out, you derserve this." finally she left, she had a big surgeon and she needed to rest.

That night Owen reached Derek's house he didn't went in his trailer, he went immidiately to Amelia.

He reached the porch and he found her there, standing in the esact spot where he found her month earlier...many many flashbacks and memories stroke him..he remembered how she was hurted, how she was destroyed...she was lying on the floor trying to put herself togher..he rembered how he hugged her, how he support her in the darkest hour of her life..

She noticed him behind her back.."What are you doing here..back off..i wanna stay on my own.." she tried to reach the door steps but he was stood in front of her.

"Amelia please let me explain..let me explain all of this,please don't run, not like this." he looked her with his broken eyes

 _ **-Author note: I imagined this scene with Owen and Amelia's speech with a particular song, just like in the episodes i imagined that in this scene it would be so perfect you'll figure out why (read the speech and listen the song) "Future days by Pearl Jam" and that infact is how I have the idea of writing it...soo lets play that song for continue :)**_

He tried to continue that speech but she interrupted him.

"you...you're unbelivable...I was fine, I moved on in Seattle for bulding a life, everything that i known was destroyed, everything!Ny world is falling apart, I don't have anyone no more..Derek died.." she paused..."He died...he was the person that I trusted most in the world..and he died...and I came here in Seattle and it was fine you know, I was fine everything was fine but..but I met you, and you changed my entire life. It seems just like was fate, a new place, a new home and you...a person who understands everything I been trough EVERYTHING..THAT PERSON.." she was yelling.

"I found a home..I thought it was Derek but it was you, you're MY HOME. whit you I'm feel safe, protect I found that person that people searching for a lifetime...and now that i shared all this feeling all this pain all this hurricane inside me you will left again." Tears stream down her face, down her cheeckbones and dropped on the floor..

Owen wanted to tell something but seen her like that broke his heart in may little pieces, but he finnaly found he courage to talk..

"Listen to me you are the most stubborn,headstrong,wearisome woman that I've ever met...yeah you're a mess, you're an hurricare a wind storm a tzunami you are all of this..You're not ordinary...at all." he gave to her a sweet and beautiful smile. " you are the most amazing woman i've ever met..before i met you it was like i was trapped in a nightmare and when I found you I finnally woke up to understand what love is...so for the record I said No..I'm not join the army..I can leave you..I wont leave 'til kindom come." He paused and then he spoke again

" You see all of this..this house Derek's dream house he bult for Meredith, for their children he built a House for his family he imagined that long time ago and he did it he had everything that he wanted in his life..."The thing that I wanna say is..I want an House..a big family..children everywhere..in every room, I want the fight, the mess the Hurricane...I want all of this with you..i wanna have a life time with you..and no matter how hard will be I will alway be here for you.."

she was falling apart, she looked at him and suddenly said.

"But I'm...I'm broken...I'm damaged...I'm afraid to ruin you.." She was crying so loud...

He reached her even close looked her in those beautiful blue eyes and said

"So do I..We're both broken and damaged people so maybe whe can heal togheter."

He looked at her like every woman wants to be looked at by a man and suddenly she realize that he was the one...

his soulmate the person that she trusted most, the only one that with a gaze could looked right inside her soul but most important he can fixed her...

he felt the same way, he looked at that small tiny hurricane and he felt like she always knew him they were there for each other and no matter how life broke them thay can heal togheter. So finally he kissed her with a slowly and romantic kiss, that kiss was full of words,feeling, pain everything they been throug but was perfect.

When she finally parted they look up in search of his gaze.

"So, what are we doing know?"

"Let's have a Budget meeting" she looked at him with the most beautiful smile he ever seen, he embrace her and for the first time in his life he felt very complete.

And that night in that porch two souls find pace..just like destiny wanted, they finally found each other, nobody said it will be easy but that was the start the both they needed.

 _ **I hope that you enkoyed it..i want opinion, comments bad or good thank you for reading it.**_


End file.
